¿Dónde está tu bufanda?
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Merthur. Canon Era. Merlin está más extraño y distraído esa mañana, Gwen se da cuenta. Pero también se da cuenta de unas curiosas marcas en el cuello de Merlin. -¿Fue Arthur? -¿Por qué mencionas a Arthur? ¿Se confesarán por fin Merlin y Arthur? Soy mala con los 'summary' ¡Lean, lean!
1. Merlin POV

**¡Hey!**

**Canon era. Merthur.**

**La verdad no pensé bien el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pero ustedes pueden colocarla dónde mejor les parezca luego de la 3, creo. Morgana es buena y Arthur sabe de la magia de Merlin :) Ojalá les guste.**

**Merlin es propiedad de la BBC.**

* * *

Una mañana cómo cualquier otra Gwen se disponía hacia la cocina para llevar la bandeja con lo que había sobrado de el desayuno a Morgana, cuando se topó con un atareado Merlin. -Se habrá quedado dormido y Arthur le gritó por llegar tarde.- pensó Gwen.

-¡Buenos días, Merlin!

El chico parpadeó algo asombrado, al parecer estaba más distraído que de costumbre y no había visto a su amiga acercarse.

-¡Gwen!

-¿Tarde?

-¿Eh? Uhmm si...

El chico parecía bastante extraño esa mañana, Gwen se preguntó si Arthur no habría sido más duro con el chico que de costumbre. Merlin se veía también...¿diferente? Sí, su ropa parecía ser la misma que llevaba puesta ayer, quizá había pasado la noche en la taberna con Gwaine, pero lo más extraño era la forma peculiar en la que Merlin intentaba de alguna manera cubrir su cuello con su chaqueta o sus manos, y en ese momento Gwen se dio cuenta que lo que hacía falta en Merlin era su bufanda roja. Pero una bufanda no lo haría actuar así de extraño ¿cierto? quizá la forma en la que la había perdido... Así que decidió preguntarle al ojiazul.

-¿Dónde está tu bufanda, Merlin? Pareces... incómodo sin ella.

-Eh... ¿mi bufanda? Parece que la he perdido... jeje...

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo había perdido su bufanda? No era que Merlin no se acordara de hecho aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y seguramente esto hacía que pareciera más torpe y distraído de lo normal.

-No me acuerdo.- le sonrió brillantemente a la chica, pero al hacer esto, olvido también la razón por la cuál estaba incómodo sin su bufanda.

-¿Merlin que tienes en el cuello?

El pelinegro se apresuró a colocar la mano e su cuello, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que Gwen se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para haber visto bien lo que trataba de ocultar.

-¿Es eso...

-¡No! Quiero decir; no es nada, no tengo nada.

-Quita la mano, entonces.

-Nop.

-Merlin, no seas infantil. No diré nada... con una condición.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?- dijo el chico, no muy confiado.

-Que me digas quién te lo hizo.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Gwen! No voy a hacer eso

-Vamos, sólo dime. ¿Fue Arthur?

Merlin se sonrojó tanto como Gwen nunca había visto a nadie sonrojarse y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cuando el hechicero empezó a hablar, o balbucear, más bien.

-N- no sé de que estás hablando. Y-y ¿porqué mencionas a Arthur? Arthur no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni con esto, él es el rey...

-¿No sabes, eh? Ah, bien entonces ¿porqué te sonrojas?

El chico un poco más calmado(aún con la mano en su cuello) contestó. -Pues, por que dices cosas a-así de pronto.

-Muy bien, Merlin.

-¿Muy bien?

-Puedes no decirme ahora... Pero

-¿Pero?

-Déjame terminar.

-Bien.

-Le voy a contar a Morgana, sabes que si ella quiere saber algo lo sabrá y si te pones difícil no creo que sea muy linda contigo... o con Arthur.

La expresión de Merlin en esos momentos no tenía precio, parecía asustado y Gwen esperaba, de verdad, que el chico le dijera lo que había pasado con Arthur, no era exactamente un secreto tampoco lo que sentían el uno por el otro, luego de que Arthur se diera cuenta de la magia de Merlin en un viaje de caza y que lo aceptara así sin más... bueno, todos podían decir que el rey estaba estúpidamente enamorado de su sirviente, y que este le correspondía (las miradas no engañan) Sólo que ambos son demasiado tercos para confesarse con el otro.

Y a decir por las marcas en cuello de Merlin, anoche al fin ellos habían hablado y... de lo de más no quería enterarse mucho. Sólo quería saber la parte linda y romántica en la que se confiesan, y si debía sacar su "carta Morgana" lo haría

-Merlin... ¿Merlin?

Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el chico se fue, dejándola allí, sin respuestas.

Al fin se había librado de Gwen y sus preguntas incómodas y ahora se dirigía hacia la habitación del rey. Caminaba muy despacio, se detuvo un momento y decidió pensar, qué iba a hacer ahora.

La noche anterior como Gwen lo había hecho notar, Arthur y él habían hecho el amor, no, se corrigió a sí mismo, habían tenido sexo, porque el rey estaba medio borracho y Merlin estaba muy enamorado(Y era muy estúpido) para negarse.

El joven hechicero hacía bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por el rey idiota no era una simple amistad o necesidad de cumplir su destino, pero claramente el rey sólo lo veía como a un hermano, al igual que el resto de sus caballeros. Seguro, Merlin había estado feliz cuando Arthur descubrió que el tenía magia y lo había aceptado y se encontraba ahora en el proceso de levantar la restricción de la magia en Camelot, pero el rey no mostraba nada que hiciera al ojiazul creer que devolvía sus sentimientos. Sin embargo su mente no lo detuvo cuando empezó a recordar la noche anterior:

_Como cualquier otra noche Merlin entró (sin tocar la puerta) al cuarto del rey pero no lo vió de inmediato, así que lo llamo. -Arthur, ¿Arthur?_

_-Merlin, ¿Sabes? te ves particularmente bien hoy._

_-Tú te ves particularmente borracho hoy._

_-No seas malo Merrlin, ven aaquí._

_-No has bebido casi nada, imbécil, ¿Cómo es que estás tan borracho?_

_-Talvez no estoy borracho y sólo quiero besarte._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Que quiero besarte, idiota._

_-Te escuche, imbécil. Definitivamente estás borracho, vas a ir a la cama ahora mismo._

_-Oh pero pensé que nmo querías ni siquiera besarme, y ahora me estás llevando a la cama.-dijo el rubio con tono burlón_

_Sip, borracho, borracho. Arthur sobrio no querría besarlo ¿Cierto?._

_Sujetó al rey por los brazos para guiarlo a la cama. -Vamos Arth...- Pero no pudo terminar su oración, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios del otro sobre los suyos y casi no lo podía creer, Arthur lo estaba besando. Pero no le duró mucho, puesto que el rey se separó de él riendo._

_-Me devolviste el beso, Merlin._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó el menor con esperanza en la respuesta del rubio._

_Arthur pareció pensárselo un poco y después volvió a cerrar la distancia entre él y un nervioso Merlin, que lo observó inclinarse hacia su oído y susurar. -Porque, me gustas._

_Merlin se paralizó ahí donde estaba de pie, en medio del cuarto de Arthur. ¿De verdad el rubio devolvía sus sentimientos? No, bueno, el no había dicho que lo amara ni nada, sólo le gustaba ¿cierto? ¿era eso suficiente para él? Decidió que por ahora lo era, y que si Arthur sólo estaba diciendo eso porque estaba borracho, seguramente no se iba a acordar por la mañana, y que si era cierto podría jugársela por la mañana también. Seguro no pasaría nada si lo besaba un poco más..._

_Así que sujetó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo más profundamente esta vez, y para su sorpresa Arthur le devolvía el beso con igual urgencia. Pronto se encontraron Batallando con sus lenguas por el control del beso (que ganó el rey) hasta que el aire les hizo falta._

_-Ven Merlin vamos a la cama._

_Y se dejó arrastrar allí, aún pensando si estaba bien todo aquello. Pero tiró todos los pensamientos cuerdos que le quedaban en cuánto sintió los labios de Arthur en su cuello, y en respuesta deslizo sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio y gimió._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Mmm hmm._

_-Bien, sigamos entonces._

_-¡Ah! ah-Arthur..._

Sacudió su cabeza, Arthur no le había parecido muy borracho la noche anterior, esa era la razón por la cual se había despertado más temprano y se había apresurado a salir de ahí. Decidiéndose a dedicarse a sus tareas estrictamente, y a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del rey, y entró con la bandeja del desayuno esperando que Arthur siguiera dormido, para poder dejarla allí e irse cuanto antes, pero la voz del rubio rompió el silencio del cuarto.

-Dejaste esto aquí.- dijo, sentado en la cama, con sólo sus pantalones puestos, sosteniendo en su mano la bufanda que Merlin con la prisa que había tenido más temprano, no había encontrado.

Merlin, antes de responder dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se quedó ahí, de pie.

-Eh... umm... sí, no la encontré cuando desperté y...-respondió, claramente incómodo con toda la situación.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?

-Para ahorrarte la incomodidad de despertarte junto a mi, sintiéndote mal.

-¿Por qué? Por que te dije que me gustabas y tú no me respondiste nada, te acostaste conmigo y te fuiste antes de que me despertara. Por que no sientes lo mismo, ¿no es así?

-No. -pero no fue más que un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, yo... creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No te vas a ir, necesitamos hablar ¿no crees, _Mer_lin? No sé si aún crees que estaba borracho y si así es, pues, debes saber que no es así.

-¿De qué necesitamos hablar? Arthur, no podemos volver en el tiempo y hacer que lo de anoche no pase, ya está hecho, es mejor si fingimos que nada de esto pasó.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? Ni siquiera me respondiste nada ayer, ¿No lo vas a hacer?

-Dijiste que te gustaba, pensé que sería suficiente para mí, pero no ahora sólo duele más, gran imbécil ¿es que no te das cuenta de que te amo? He estado enamorado de ti casi desde que nos conocimos y después de todo, tenía esperanza en que tú sintieras lo mismo, pero no, sólo "te gusto" y eso no es suficiente para mi. Listo, ¿estás feliz ahora?. -bajó la mirada, lo había dicho todo, al fin y sintió cómo un peso se iba de su pecho, pero no creía poder soportar el rechazo del rubio, no mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos azules al menos.

-Bastante.

La respuesta que obtuvo, no era la que esperaba del rey. -¿Qué?

-Me preguntaste si ahora era feliz. Lo soy. Merlin, nunca pensé que correspondieras lo que siento por ti, así que ayer te dije que me gustabas, pero lo cierto es que estoy enamorado de ti, yo... lo que pasó ayer significó mucho para mí... Vamos, idiota, no me hagas seguir hablando, sabes lo malo que soy con las palabras.

Merlin se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar ¿le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿era una broma cruel? sonrió un poco cuando levanto la vista y vio a Arthur sonrojado, cunado sus miradas se encontraron, el hechicero habló.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur se hizo más visible, pero no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Merlin.

-Sí.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, caminó rápidamente la pequeña distancia entre la mesa y la cama y el rubio hizo lo mismo, levantándose y caminando hacia él. Y cuando se encontraron al fin frente a frente, se besaron de nuevo, pero no fue un beso urgido como los que compartieron ayer, sino que este estaba lleno de todo el amor que ambos habían temido confesar. Se separaron un poco y fue Arthur quién habló nuevamente.

-Te amo, idiota.

-Y yo a ti, imbécil.

Y se besaron un rato más hasta que el rubio se encontró besando la mandíbula del menor, bajando hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo un poco, haciéndo que una de las marcas que había hecho ayer se hiciera más visible. Merlin soltó un pequeño gemido y se apartó un poco.

-Arthur, voy a necesitar la bufanda, Gwen me hizo un interrogatorio esta mañana, y si haces más de esas marcas, no creo poder cubrirlas.

-Nop. -respondió el rey en un tono algo infantil. -Ahora es mía, igual que tú, no me importa si hacen preguntas o no.

-Eres el rey de Camelot, ya estás siendo juzgado por la gente, trabajando para quitar la restricción de la magia. ¿Qué dirán si descubren que estás con tu sirviente que además es hechicero?

-No importa lo que digan, deberían estar felices si su rey es feliz y ahora mismo lo que me hace feliz eres tú.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo (por ahora)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Respóndanme esto:**

**¿Les gustaría que subiera un cap con todo esto desde la perspectiva de Arthur?**

**¿Les gustaría que siga la historia o que la deje hasta ahí?**

**Dejen su hermoso review con las respuestas y/o sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	2. Arthur POV

Merlin es propiedad de la BBC, si fuera mío seguiría en emisión, Merthur sería canon y Arthur estaría vivo ;)

Arthur POV

Se despertó con la sensación de que algo le hacía falta aquella mañana, apresuró a su amnesia matutina a desvanecerse, intentando recordar que habría pasado la noche anterior para ocasionarle aquella sensación. –Pero, claro.- pensó, eso era exactamente.-_La noche anterior. Merlin.- _Lo que le hacía falta era Merlin, sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento. Aunque no le duró mucho ya que, aparentemente su mente quería jugar con él. Anoche había hecho el amor con Merlin, ¿pero por qué el chico no estaba aún con él? No era el más apasionado por levantarse temprano y si bien él lo regañaba por llegar tarde con su desayuno, pensó que las cosas serían diferentes esa mañana.

Rodó hacia el otro lado de su cama donde había dormido el pelinegro, casi en la orilla y miró hacia abajo encontrándose, para su sorpresa la bufanda de Merlin, suspiró casi en reflejo y extendió su mano para tomarla. No recordaba ya, el día que había admitido (al menos para sí mismo) que estaba enamorado del hechicero. Cada vez que veía esos ojos, eran como lagos dónde le encantaba pasar su tiempo, hasta que Merlin se aclaraba la garganta y le preguntaba qué demonios veía fijamente en él… ¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que Merlin no era exactamente un genio, un hechicero (el más grande que ha caminado en la Tierra había dicho Gaius) sí, pero para todo lo demás, definitivamente no. Era extremadamente torpe, olvidadizo y perfecto para él.

Dejó la bufanda en la cama. Se levantó y se puso sus pantalones, volvió a tomar el pedazo de tela y vagabundeó por su cuarto, pensando dónde estaría Merlin y si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior significaron tanto como para él.

_**Había decidido que iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Merlin esa noche, y decidió también que quizá necesitaba "ánimo" y que iba a beber, pero luego lo pensó bien y si se emborrachaba Merlin no le creería nada, nunca lo hacía cuando consideraba que se había pasado de tragos, así que lo dejó y espero por el pelinegro.**_

_**Como cualquier otra noche Merlin entró (sin tocar la puerta) al cuarto del rey pero no lo vio de inmediato, así que lo llamo. -Arthur, ¿Arthur?**_

_**-Merlin, ¿Sabes? te ves particularmente bien hoy.**_

_**-Tú te ves particularmente borracho hoy.**_

_**-No seas malo Merrlin, ven aaquí.**_

_**-No has bebido casi nada, imbécil, ¿Cómo es que estás tan borracho?**_

_**-Talvez no estoy borracho y sólo quiero besarte.**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!**_

_**-Que quiero besarte, idiota.**_

_**-Te escuche, imbécil. Definitivamente estás borracho, vas a ir a la cama ahora mismo.**_

_**-Oh pero pensé que no querías ni siquiera besarme, y ahora me estás llevando a la cama.-dijo con tono burlón y se arrepintió al ver la cara que Merlin puso. Definitivamente pensaba que estaba borracho.**_

_**Pero de verdad quería besarlo, y de verdad se veía genial esa noche.**_

_**El menor lo sujetó por los brazos para empezar a guiarlo y cuando comenzó a hablar vio la oportunidad perfecta para besarlo -Vamos Arth...- Y cortó sus palabras colocando hábilmente sus labios sobre los del otro, que en un principio se quedó inmóvil, pero luego le devolvió el beso. Eso no se iba a quedar así ¿tanta negación para devolverle el beso? Así que, muy a su pesar se separó y susurró -Me devolviste el beso, Merlin.**_

_**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó.**_

_**Se lo pensó unos instantes y decidió que iba a probar y esperar la respuesta del pelinegro. Y se inclinó hacia él y susurró en su oído -Porque, me gustas.**_

_**Merlin se quedó simplemente allí unos momentos, parecía estar pensando muy seriamente las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Y luego de pronto para gusto de Arthur lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y empezó a besarlo, con más urgencia esta vez y él no iba a negarse ni a ceder el control, así que lo besó como tanto había querido, con igual o más urgencia que Merlin, sujetando con un brazo al menor por la cintura y la otra en los cabellos negros para mantenerlo cerca. Hasta que el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse.**_

_**Arthur pensó unos segundos ¿Si él también quiere está bien, verdad? Así que sin alejarse por completo y medio jalándolo agregó -Ven Merlin vamos a la cama.**_

_**Lo colocó en su cama y se posicionó sobre él besándolo de nuevo, empezando a bajar hasta su cuello haciendo que Merlin se retorciera bajo él y gimiera al tiempo que empezaba a deslizar sus manos debajo de su camisa.**_

_**Siguió besándolo mientras el otro gemía**_

_**-¿Te gusta?**_

_**-Mmm hmm.**_

_**-Bien, sigamos entonces.**_

_**-¡Ah! ah-Arthur...**_

Volvió a sentarse en su cama y suspiró por quién sabe cuánta vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana. Merlin seguía sin aparecerse, si lo estaba evitando hacía un buen trabajo y si lo iba a matar de hambre, también. El sonido de su puerta abriéndose interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

Merlin entró, y por la mirada en su cara esperaba que siguiera dormido, caminó hasta la mesa. Arthur decidió romper el silencio.

-Dejaste esto aquí.

Merlin, antes de responder colocó la bandeja con el desayuno y se quedó ahí de pie, incómodo aparentemente.

-Eh... umm... sí, no la encontré cuando desperté y...

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Para ahorrarte la incomodidad de despertarte junto a mí, sintiéndote mal.

Oh claro sintiéndome mal porque claramente no siente lo mismo…

-¿Por qué? Porque te dije que me gustabas y tú no me respondiste nada, te acostaste conmigo y te fuiste antes de que me despertara. Porque no sientes lo mismo, ¿no es así?

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, yo... creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No te vas a ir, necesitamos hablar ¿no crees, _Mer_lin? No sé si aún crees que estaba borracho y si así es, pues, debes saber que no es así.- No sabía porque de pronto estaba tan molesto con el hechicero

-¿De qué necesitamos hablar? Arthur, no podemos volver en el tiempo y hacer que lo de anoche no pase, ya está hecho, es mejor si fingimos que nada de esto pasó.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? Ni siquiera me respondiste nada ayer, ¿No lo vas a hacer?

-Dijiste que te gustaba, pensé que sería suficiente para mí, pero no ahora sólo duele más, gran imbécil ¿es que no te das cuenta de que te amo? He estado enamorado de ti casi desde que nos conocimos y después de todo, tenía esperanza en que tú sintieras lo mismo, pero no, sólo "te gusto" y eso no es suficiente para mí. Listo, ¿estás feliz ahora?

El chico había bajado la cabeza y no vio su inevitable sonrisa. De verdad que aquella respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba, se sentía tan feliz que podría empezar a correr y saltar por todo el reino, gritándoles a todo que Merlin estaba enamorado de él. Pero se limitó a responder. -Bastante.

Claramente no era lo que Merlin esperaba escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-Me preguntaste si ahora era feliz. Lo soy. Merlin, nunca pensé que correspondieras lo que siento por ti, así que ayer te dije que me gustabas, pero lo cierto es que estoy enamorado de ti, yo... lo que pasó ayer significó mucho para mí... Vamos, idiota, no me hagas seguir hablando, sabes lo malo que soy con las palabras. – Y en serio, ya no sabía que más decirle, quería decirle tantas cosas que no podía poner nada en orden, y sabía que estaba balbuceando…

-¿Lo dices enserio?

¡Por Dios! Estaba seguro que lo había dicho muy claramente, quizá Merlin sólo quería golpear su ego y hacerlo repetir todo, se sonrojó, lo miró fijamente y contestó:

-Sí.

Pero el pelinegro no le contestó nada, simplemente se dedicó a caminar hacia él. _Oh. _Cuando lo entendió lo imitó, topándose ambos en algún punto de su cuarto y se besaron. Como si fuera lo más natural y obvio por hacer, pero esta vez más lento que la noche anterior, Arthur quería asegurarse que Merlin pudiera sentir en ese beso todo lo que lo amaba.

-Te amo, idiota.

-Y yo a ti, imbécil.

Y se besaron un rato más hasta que el rubio se encontró besando la mandíbula del menor, bajando hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo un poco, haciendo que una de las marcas que había hecho ayer se hiciera más visible. Merlin soltó un pequeño gemido y se apartó un poco.

-Arthur, voy a necesitar la bufanda, Gwen me hizo un interrogatorio esta mañana, y si haces más de esas marcas, no creo poder cubrirlas.

-Nop. -respondió el rey en un tono algo infantil. -Ahora es mía, igual que tú, no me importa si hacen preguntas o no.

-Eres el rey de Camelot, ya estás siendo juzgado por la gente, trabajando para quitar la restricción de la magia. ¿Qué dirán si descubren que estás con tu sirviente que además es hechicero?

-No importa lo que digan, deberían estar felices si su rey es feliz y ahora mismo lo que me hace feliz eres tú.


End file.
